Haematophilia
by theartsofseduction
Summary: B decides to advance on L, and has to have his blood fetish help. He calls it "Stress Relieving" but to L it doesn't seem to work. M for Lemons.


This was a request from a friend of mine last month. She wanted a BxL, while they were at Wammy's, and to have it be a lemon. So this is the result I got! Hopefully you'll like it (I also notice how I tend to complete stories with someone thinking or speaking... I'll make a note of not to do that next time).

* * *

_Haematophilia _is described by the English dictionary as having a sexual fetish for blood whether it is on the partner, or simply in the presence of a room while intercourse is being initiated. There are people who tend to fantasize about blood, and how many different ways it could be used during sex. Even as a young man, just barely in his mid teenage year, Beyond Birthday knew that he had a bizarre interest in blood. Whenever he would get hurt, and blood would be drawn, he would feel a strange kind of pride in having a wound to show off. It was almost as if his own blood made him feel stronger and more powerful.

The children who lived with him in Wammy's never understood his strange habits. Most of them were only adopted from L's style, such as picking things up with two fingers. Other kids wouldn't find that as odd; it was more things like laughing when no one was around, or talking to oneself that they found utterly disconcerting. He would stare erratically at some children who kept their gaze on him for a moment too long. This was why Beyond Birthday did not have any friends.

No one wanted to be around him. Even as the years went by, B seemed to grow more and more insane. It wasn't fair, since B had been born a relatively healthy young boy. There had been no signs of insanity, nor had there been signs of mental illness. He had been fine, up until he was adopted into the orphanage to be taken care of by people whose intelligence outranked most others.

_They think they're so much smarter than me; so much smarter than B, but in truth their word means nothing; it holds no candle to mine. They're nothing but power hungry sons of bitches who love the feeling of having control over a bunch of teenagers. In truth, our IQs are probably much larger than theirs._

With a smirk, B sat at the table at which he was doing homework. He scribbled down answers to his various problems in mathematics. He was fairly good in this class and excelled in it, even when a particularly difficult problem reared its ugly head. Though he held no competition to L's exacted intelligence to every subject that one would study in school. Whenever he would get an answer right, B would spitefully add somewhere in the sub-consciousness of his thoughts, _L would do it faster though, wouldn't he?_

Not having seen said detective lately, B felt more calm and relaxed. This wasn't saying much, since most of his thoughts revolved around that man. He was sixteen, yes, whereas B was fifteen. It seemed like he was constantly busy and didn't have time to stay around and spend time with people he could call his potential "friends." Unfortunately everyone knew not to bother L when he was around (though some still did). He was almost always perfecting his final touches on his latest case, but B always did the exact opposite. He would watch him from between the crack in a door and fantasize about him, blood dripping out of a small wound on his upper arm and neck. It was sick, but B wanted nothing more than to be satisfied.

It was rumored that L was returning to the orphanage for a short amount of time. Some would say a day and half, while others would say three or four days. The exact length was never completely set in stone. When another case came about, L would be off and eager to work on it in a heartbeat. Even as a young teenager he was already succeeding in life as a detective. B felt the stabbing and tearing of the vengeful envy as he thought about it.

_He must think he's so amazing. L must think he's the best detective in the world; such egotistical behavior, is it not? Completing all of these cases, one by one, and doing them with succession. I spit on him in nothing short of admiration. Hmm, hmm…_

"L's here!"

"He's here…!" children around the library whispered in excitement. B flicked his eyes upward to stare at the doorway where they all flooded out. It only took a moment of his thoughts, but B followed the other children in pursuit. With a smirk, he slipped his hands into his pockets, looking down the hall where the other children flocked. They jolted left without warning, and then the quiet giggling faded.

B did not run, nor did he race other kids to see the famed detective. Everyone had one goal: To surpass L, but some had intent on seeing him as a role model. That was to be expected of most.

The first sight B caught of L, he was speechless. Every time he laid eyes on the man, he would lose his train of thought or his need to do anything else. It was an odd mix of confusing emotions B felt for him. It was hatred, adoration, malicious intent, and lustful want all crushed nonsensically into one bunch. He narrowed his eyes at the detective who stood in the center of a circle. The kids were smiling as L maintained his hunched posture.

"How was this case?" a blond girl asked, her voice still sounding quite childish.

"Did you put the bad guy in jail?"

"Were there drugs involved? How about murder? Assault?"

There was no expression on L's face when all of these questions were fired at him all helter-skelter. He looked down at the ground as if he was distracted by something that no one else could see. B knew he must have been worried about a lot of things: Successors, the next case, or death. The latter made him smirk. He knew exactly how long L had to live. He could see the letters, lines and glowing in red, bobbing up and down right above his head. Directly above them was L's birth given name: _L Lawliet_.

It was a bittersweet talent, though it brought B no aid. It also didn't cause him any harm, so he decided that it was simply a gift he was meant to have. Everything had a red tint to it, though his eyes were a dark blue shade. A smirk lined B's lips as he made his way closer to the man he both wished death upon, and wished to claim all for his own.

"The case was fairly simple… A man had threatened another, and evidently murdered him, due to a failure in a financial transaction. It was an illegal payment trade, so I had to trace the history for that… It was, also, fairly easy to do."

There were many "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" amongst the children surrounding him. B wondered, did he feel like a superstar? Did he feel important with so many kids around his age supporting him and aspiring to be just like him? No one could compete with B's dedication though, he often claimed. He wanted to be _just like L_ in _every way_. Work ethics, appearance, and mannerisms were all part of his bizarre little plan.

"Do you plan on telling us about what your next case will be then?"

L lifted his eyes, still dull and uninterested, in the direction of the directed question. B wore a smirk most cocky; much worse than before. He placed his hands in a "proper" way to show that he had some class. It was more out of sarcasm than actual respect though.

"I am not allowed to release that information by Watari's suggestion. I will be following his word, and won't be giving any details on it whatsoever."

There was an unspoken war that sparked between the two of them. L couldn't seem to break eye contact, and neither could B. It was difficult to do so when the bond between them was so intense.

"Care to talk to me about it later?"

"If I am not busy, I may."

L seemed to be distracted for the rest of the rather large, unintentional grouping. He wasn't paying as much attention to the children's questions as he should have been. It was like… what B had asked had knocked him off guard ever so slightly.

The meeting only lasted two and a half hours. Generally children would continue to arrive, making it last up to six hours. They would disappear and reappear; sometimes new children who hadn't caught wind of the news yet would pop in to ask a question or two. By the time the night was already over, L was ready to retreat to his room and relax for a little while. If only for a moment's time, he could sit on his bed and allow the sounds outside of his window carry him off into a world in which he rarely ever visited.

The young, teenage, detective sat on his bed, resting his hands on his knees while gazing at the bookcase straight ahead of him with a glazed expression. He wasn't thinking, and this was a welcoming sensation. More often than not did L overwork himself and press his sanity to the edge. He knew he would break emotionally, had he not trained himself to keep them under control. There must have been a way to completely shatter his strength over them, and B knew exactly how to do it.

There was a brusque knock at the wooden door that separated L from the rest of the world. He was slightly annoyed that he was already getting interrupted with his personal time, but this did not show on his face, nor did it show in his body language. He simply flicked his eyes towards the entrance, watching as B came in with what seemed to be a smug grin.

There remained silence in the room when B continued to approach the depths of L's room. The detective remained as calm as ever, unsure of whether or not he could trust this teenager. He had known him for a good year and a half, and his mental stability had only seemed to be heading in a downward spiral as it were. The boy had been molded, created in a sense to be his double in any way possible, and now that it had happened, B even felt that he needed to be better than L. At least that's what L thought that B had in mind.

"Hello…"

There was a significant pause after B spoke. It sounded like he was hesitating before speaking again. When no words ensued, L blinked in curiosity. He had a feeling that B was going to say something more, but he couldn't quite sense what it was.

"Hello BB," L muttered beneath his breath as if it took all of the energy from his body. He slumped over a little bit more, feeling himself beginning to sink into a slight slump of depression. He was a teenager, and being so overworked with case after case did take a toll on him; though he was able to hide it from most in a masterful way. "You had a question for me?"

"You don't remember?" B questioned, his lip going to his mouth just as L's often did. He chewed on his thumbnail in a very blunt way. He awkwardly tilted his head to the side as his eyes widened ever so slightly. It was like he was steadily losing himself to his illness. "I questioned you about your next case, Lawliet."

Had L ever been cold in his life, this would be the moment he would feel the most frigid. Without his notice he felt his fingertips begin to shake without his permission. It was easy to see for B, and he smirked as he looked at the emotion that flooded in L's eyes. He was a master at masking his emotions, but he failed when _true_ shock came to meet him.

"You seem surprised?"

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"What does Lawliet mean?" L questioned.

At first B was taken aback by his obliviousness; then he figured out L's plan. He was going to play the unknowledgeable card. He was going to pretend like he didn't know what his birth-given name meant. It was so easy to tell, especially when B could see his name drifting above L's head as clearly as he could see his face. The letters so perfectly printed above his head read his name, a French ring to it when B spoke it in his head.

Steadily as minutes passed, B was sitting precariously on the edge of L's bed. His feet were just barely dangling over as he sat on his legs. His hands pressed roughly against the comforter, feeling them sink into the fabric as if they were sinking into sand. His eyes flashed for a moment before he spoke for a second time.

"Please don't act like you don't know what your own name means, Lawliet," he said. He repeated the name to add to the sting. He smirked, watching as L's expression calmed down a little bit. When B looked deep enough, he could see such stress and turmoil however. He was simply adding to it.

"That is not my name…" L continued to deny.

B rolled his eyes. It was more to display his annoyance than much else. He muttered something beneath his breath and within moments was right beside L. This made the detective uneasy, but he did not move, nor did he speak of it. B smirked as he leaned into L's ear, whispering words as he did so.

"Don't bother pretending," he spoke softly. "I can see your name so easily just hovering above your head… In red it read L-A-W-L-I-E-T. Law-lee-et; does it not? Why am I asking you? You can't see it. Only I can."

For a moment it seemed like L could see his breath. It was simply his imagination tricking him; he felt so much colder now that B was beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his rapid beating heart within his chest. Shaking his head slightly, he forced himself to look at B as a form of confrontation.

"You can _see_ my name?" L asked once more. "I don't believe you…"

"Of course you don't, but you should. I can see them as easily as you can see me sitting here, right beside you."

He carefully reached his hand out, stroking the milky white skin of L's chin. He felt how soft it was, so perfect and without blemishes. It was so soft to the touch; almost as if he was brushing his fingers against skin. L only flinched away a little bit, and this was what pleased B the most. He refused to show some sort of weakness; that would make it all the more easy to release this detective of the stress he so obviously carried on his shoulders as baggage.

"You look so _tense_… Why don't you_ loosen up_?"

With his brusque statement, B grabbed L's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. It was like staring into the eyes of the grim reaper, and B could feel L's power disintegrating between his very palms. There was latent strength hiding beneath the muscles of this man, but he wasn't prepared to use it just yet.

The obsidian eyes narrowed as he continued to glare into the blue. He made an audible noise of discomfort, and irritation bubbled on the surface of his expression, fresh and anew. L raised his hand up; curling his fingers around B's wrist as he forcefully yanked it away from his face.

"I don't feel comfortable enough with you for you to be touching me in such intimate ways," L said, his tone darkening by the second.

"You know… You don't always get what you want. It's not possible in a world like this," B muttered into L's ear with a very sinister grin. He continued to breathe down L's neck. The closer he got, the more he wanted to touch his skin with his lips.

After ten seconds of hesitation Beyond Birthday pressed his lips against L's neck. His skin met the detective's jugular vein, feeling the blood pump through it vigorously in order to keep him alive. He smirked, his teeth lightly pressing against the skin as well. Ryuzaki stiffened up his back. He tightened his grip on his legs slightly, feeling that he would need to defend himself.

"Don't fight back Lawliet," B whispered. "I heard that this kind of thing is a great stress reliever. Don't you think you need that? I think you do, hmm hmm…"

Leaning back in to nibble on L's neck once more, B carefully placed his hand on the detective's shoulder. He had to find a way to draw blood without hurting him too badly… Blood attracted B like it would attract a shark; he so badly craved the stinging scent as well as the bright red color. He began to dig his nails into L's shoulder, causing the detective to lean away. L felt a slight prick of pain, and he knew it was because of B.

"B, stop. I don't want you to help me relieve my stress. I can do it myself perfectly fin--"

"_Bullshit_. If you could do it yourself you would have done it already. Have you? No, you haven't. You know nothing about relieving stress, so I suggest that you shut up and allow me to continue with my business."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you're going to get hurt."

L narrowed his eyes venomously, his anger boiling below the surface. He shoved B's face away, grabbing his wrist and twisting into a painful position. B released a struggled yelp and then growled at his assailant.

"What _do you think you're doing_?!" he snapped viciously.

"I'm not as helpless as I may appear to be you know. I am quite skilled in capoeira, and if you dare to continue to press my buttons _Beyond Birthday_…" L said, nearly spitting his words.

_I don't fear you. You may try to intimidate me, Lawliet, but you never will. I will always have control over you. You may fight back, but it will be to no avail. Hmm, hmm… Hahaha!_

"To me… You are."

B pressed L abruptly onto the bed. The detective glowered up at B as he pressed his hands against B's shoulders. In the depths of L's eyes was the noticeable emotion known as lust. He was simply putting up a fight because he _wanted_ to and believed it would make something like this more fun but… He had his morals. L was fighting back because he also _didn't_ want to. He was a body, a mind filled with contradictions.

"B, no."

L's heart continued to beat painfully fast within his chest. He felt nervous, excited, angry, hateful, lustful, and defensive all in one being. He shifted his weight a little bit beneath B's body, trying to get his legs up into a useful position. B's weight was completely against L now, though this wasn't a disadvantage, since he could manage to remove their clothing.

"Now Lawliet, if you continue to struggle, I may just have to cause harm."

B wanted to hurt L. B wanted to make sure L bled his own blood onto his own bed. However he didn't want it to be so much that he fainted from blood loss or pain. He smirked, leaning down to bite L's shoulder. He released a startled cry as he felt B's teeth pierce through his skin. L began to breathe heavily when he felt it trickle down from his shoulder slightly.

Upon moving back B caught sight of the beautiful red liquid sliding its way out of L's body and across the porcelain skin. The perfection of white was perverted by the tinge of red. A slight chuckle escaped from B's lips. Steadily did this laughter grow until it was belted out as a loud laugh laced with psychosis.

"Hahahahahah! It's begun!"

"What?" L said suddenly. He wasn't sure what B had meant by "_It_" exactly. He stiffened when B's fingers grabbed his shoulder blades that were pressed into his bed. B leaned down again, piercing the skin of the other shoulder. A rounded shape of teeth marks fit perfectly around the rounded bone.

L jerked forward, trying to escape B's sharp and vicious teeth. The pain of teeth cutting through his flesh was painful, but he emitted no more noise than he had to. It took no time before B grabbed at L's shirt. He stared in concentration at the stitching closely. His nose touched the chest of L's white shirt. The sleeves would easily tear off, but the torso could cause some trouble.

In one fluid movement B tore off the entirety of the white shirt. The pale chest that had been concealed within it was nothing short of perfect just as the person who had tried to hide it was. He chuckled, feeling his insanity rising as moments passed. He brought his fingers across the bloodied shoulders, smearing it across L's shoulders in vain. The swift swipes of red across white seemed so hurriedly done, much more like a murder scene.

He ripped the older male's jean clear off of his body. It was so simple, and he seemed to be putting up no fight. L glared at the ceiling. B straddled him, sitting on his waist, rendering his legs obsolete. He had tried bending them upward. However, L then turned his eyes to fixate on B. Moving his hands; L swiftly brought his raw knuckle against B's cheek bone. In his haste for pleasure B had forgotten all about L's hands… How foolish of him.

Watching gradually as L pulled out, B snarled and shoved the detective down on the bed once more. His shoulder bled a little bit more, leaking the beautiful red fluid. L released a semi-silent groan of displeasure as he did so. Narrowing his eyes, L continued to struggle.

"Let me _go_!" he snapped finally. The situation was making L desperate. He was threatening, throwing punches, and becoming violent, but this was all B wanted. He reached down, shredding L's boxers from his body. L lay bare on his bed, victim to B and his twisted mental perversions. "Let me _GO_!"

"Oh you could only dream that I would let you go. For so long have you thought you were invincible, but now I am going to show you that you are anything _but_."

It took much less effort and time for B to remove his own clothes. He lay atop of L who steamed visibly. His face was contorted as he reached his hands up, tying them around B's neck. When he began to tighten them, he found that he couldn't. L couldn't kill someone, but he wanted so _badly_ to hurt him. With another quick movement, L clawed down B's neck, making the psycho wince slightly.

Before he could think, L's body tensed up. B had forced himself to enter L's body. The detective still had his hands wrapped around B's neck; his eyes owlish as he looked at B in shock. The pain was indescribable. It stung so badly that tears threatened to flood his eyes. L refused to allow them too and felt his mouth open slightly. With a sharper thrust into L's body, said male released a low pitched whimper. There was a white noise and it rang crisply in L's ears.

"Does it _hurt_ Lawliet?"

L did not speak when addressed. He tried to level his breathing, but whenever he inhaled, B thrust into his body causing more pain and white noise to greet him. He released a sharp moan, feeling as if this pain was perpetual. He slid his hands from B's neck to the backs of his shoulders, scratching down the sides of his back in a feeble attempt to get him off.

He released a breath when he felt B push himself into his body again.

"I asked you, does it _HURT_?"

To emphasize his speaking, B raised L's body and thrust into him at an angle L wasn't expecting. He opened his mouth and released an angry cry as he felt B piercing through his body once more. He clawed down B's back once more, feeling it becoming a lot easier to do due to slickness.

"I…"

"DOES IT HURT?"

"I _HATE_ you!" L snapped suddenly. He refused to admit that the pain was searing through him. It made his spine ache as well as any muscle nearby. He continued to dig his nails in a path down B's back, growling viciously.

"I hate you… I hate you… I hate you…" he continued to repeat as if this were a way to distract him from the anguish he was feeling. He contorted his face once more and tilted his head back. He opened his eyes, staring outside of the window. It reminded him that B was supposed to be relieving L of his stress; it wasn't working, just as he predicted. "I hate you… I hate you… I hate you…"

There was a moment where L felt as if he was having an out of body experience. The agony of feeling his insides torn up was enough to knock him out, but he stayed strong. He thought he had seen his own body struggling to keep consciousness. When he came to, he felt a sudden prick within his body.

Spine jerking straight, L continued to stare at the ceiling. This wasn't a painful thrust. B's eyes were glazed over as he smirked at his victim. He seemed to be breathing just as heavily as L was. However when he continued to thrust, L felt him striking a particular spot within him that made pleasure surge throughout his body. He dug his nails into B's shoulder bones once more, and curling his toes while he did.

Without warning, there was a flooding sensation within L's body. He felt B release inside of his body, making him feel dirty. He closed his eyes tightly as B gave a few more thrusts in effort to make L release. The teenager had tried so hard to contain all of this stress without snapping, and this feeling was so inviting…

B leaned over, his breathing slowing as did his thrusts, "Come _on_ Lawliet…" he egged on. "Why won't you cum? You're so stubborn…"

Upon licking the tender pink nub, L felt his body go unstable. He began to tremble as his eyes closed lightly. All of his muscles relaxed after a moment's time. B laughed which soon began to escalate once more. L's seed was carefully strewn over both of their beings.

"I have done my deed, have I not? I promised you stress relief?"

"If anything… B… you have… created… more stress for me… than anyone else…"

B rolled his eyes, grabbing L's throat in between his palms. He pulled the detective up into a sitting position after removing himself. L was limp as B moved him around like a doll. He stared blankly at the assailant; his breathing slowing down.

"I hate you…" he murmured one final time.

"Yes, Lawliet, I heard you."

_One day I will reverse that, I assure you_.


End file.
